Reading Danielle and the Hunters of Artemis
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Just as Thalia, Elizabeth, and Danielle entered Potter Manor they and the Order of Phoenix were summoned to Mount Olympus although they were back in time to just after Danielle joined the Hunters! Here they read the story Danielle and the Hunters of Artemis by The Gold Dragon Lord with a few surprises. AU OOC some bashing and cursing! rated T Motherly!Artemis


**Gods, Demigods, and Wizards read Danielle and the Hunters of Artemis**

**By: FunahoMisaki although Danielle and the Hunters of Artemis is by The Golden Dragon Lord.**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if just as they arrive at Potter Manor Danielle, Thalia, Elizabeth and the Order of Phoenix are transferred to the past, just after Danielle joined the hunt to be specific? AU OOC minor bashing.)**

Danielle and her two sisters, Thalia and Elizabeth, had just entered her former home when they and the occupants of the house were swallowed up by a goldish light and deposited in a marble throne room. Almost immediately the three Hunters jumped up, Thalia and Elizabeth bowing slightly to their fathers before all three knelled to Artemis.

"Mi' lady? If I may ask why you summoned us? We left barely days ago." Danielle asked looking up at her mistress and mother figure curiously and in confusion while she looked just as confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Danielle. I did not summon you, and I do not even recognize the other two, and what do you mean barely left? You're still in training with Zoe are you not?" Artemis asked in confusion while Thalia, Elizabeth and Danielle tensed up at the mention of the former lieutenant. Thalia and Elizabeth looked at Danielle worried, sure the whole Hunt had been sad at the demi-Titan's death but Danielle had taken it the worst and the wound was still moderately fresh on her heart.

"Who the heck are all of you?!" A red haired boy Danielle vaguely remembered as Ron Weasly demanded with his wand drawn and looking around angrily.

SMACK! YELP! THUD!

The first two noises were the sound of Ron having a rather thick looking book fall on top of his head while the 'thud' noise was the sound of Thalia and Elizabeth hitting the ground laughing their butts off while Danielle's lips twitched for a fraction of a second.

"That's what you get for hurting our sis!" Thalia said pointing and laughing at Ron while she slung an arm around Danielle's neck, Elizabeth would have said something if she wasn't busy copying her father in laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"Someone has hurt one of the Hunters?" A familiar voice asked from beside Artemis's throne causing the three Hunters heads to snap up all laughter gone as tears welled up in Danielle's eyes.

"Zoe." Danielle whispered staring at her older sister figure shocked while Thalia tried to grab Danielle's arm when she noticed what her friend was about to do.

"Zoe I've missed you so much!" Danielle said crying as she tackled the volcanic eyed Hunter in a hug, knocking them both to the floor and causing Thalia and Elizabeth to smile slightly. They were happy to see their fallen sister again but they let the two other girls reunite first, as close as they were to the dark haired demi-Titan Danielle and Zoe were like real sisters. Zoe protecting and teaching her younger sister, Danielle, and Danielle helping and looking up to Zoe.

"Will you two mind telling me what that is all about?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow at the other two Hunters who sighed at the question.

"In our time, Zoe has died barely three years ago mi' lady and Danielle had been too busy to grieve her until recently and even then it is scarce and only during what moments she could spare while travelling and preforming the quests." Thalia explained causing Artemis to freeze in place for a moment at the thought that her faithful Lieutenant had died. It was quiet obvious now that the wizards and the three Hunters were from a few years in the future so the 'in our time' part hadn't really surprised anyone except maybe the dumber wizards.

"Well introduce yourselves!" Zeus demanded, breaking apart the touching if not confusing scene between Zoe and Danielle. Danielle fiercely wiped away the tears still linger in her eyes while Zoe was repeatedly assuring the dark red haired girl that she was alright and alive at the moment.

The wizards went first with Ron, David, Lily, and James acting arrogant while Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling at the thought of these powerful people helping them in the war against Voldemort.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." Thalia said proudly and causing the Gods and Goddesses to stare at her shocked.

"But you're a tree!" Zeus said shocked and confused while Thalia merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Not in our time. Percy managed to bring me back thanks to the Golden Fleece." Thalia said by way of explanation while Elizabeth stepped forwards next and bowed to Hermes and then to Hestia who beamed at her.

"My name is Elizabeth, dryad daughter of Hermes, champion of Hestia, and Hunter of Artemis." Elizabeth said smiling slightly at her patron and father, both of whom beamed at her.

"I'm Danielle, Hunter of Artemis." Danielle said smiling slightly at the other gods.

"Damn sis! If I didn't know better I'd say she was your kid! Her hair color is almost the exact same as yours!" Apollo said grinning widely while Danielle blushed slightly at what she considered a compliment; Artemis is her mother figure after all.

"There's no way she's related to that lady! Danielle is my daughter!" Lily shouted glaring at Apollo and Artemis, causing Danielle and the two other Hunters from the future to snarl at her.

"I'm not your daughter! I'm not even related to you anymore because, in case you've forgotten. You. Disowned. Me!" Danielle snarled at Lily who gulped at the dangerous glare she was being given by the auburn haired Hunter.

"Hey there's a note on top of the book! Why don't I read it before someone gets mauled?" Hermes asked finding the perfect distraction when he noticed the man that had introduced himself as James Potter opening his mouth as if to yell at Danielle. If the man actually went through with that it would probably be the last thing he did if the look on the four Hunters and Artemis's face was anything to go by.

_'Dear gods, hunters, and bastards we call wizards.'_

The 'bastards' part caused Danielle to snicker while Elizabeth and Thalia cracked up and Zoe and Artemis smiled slightly in amusement.

_'This book is called Danielle and the Hunters of Artemis. It is to be read by everyone in this room although you aren't allowed to kill any of them yet. If we consider it time for one of them to be either hurt very badly or killed we'll make them glow green so you can see it and attack. Anyways this book will tell you about some of Danielle's future, or past in the case of those from the future, adventures. You'll find it very helpful. Oh and go ahead and summon Hades, Thanatos, and Hecate._

_Signed,_

_The Fates, Apollo, Hermes, and Hecate._

_P.S. Danielle, Hecate said for you to give Artemis that magical book she gave you for a few minutes. There's a note in it for Artemis on page 345._

_P.P.S. She also said for Zoe to be shown page 346. If she goes through with the ritual not only will Danielle have a new last name but it would also make her almost as happy as what Artemis could do with page 345.'_

"That was…different." Thalia remarked idly while Zeus told Hermes to go fetch the three other mentioned as Danielle looked confused but obediently handed over the magic book she had received from Hecate.

"What's on page 345 and 346?" Elizabeth asked Danielle curiously and causing the witch to shrug her shoulders in honest confusion.

"I don't know. I only read the book one page at a time so I can work on the spells or potions it mentions for a little while before moving onto the next one. I'm only on page 56 at the moment." Danielle said while Artemis quickly flipped the book to the mentioned page and nearly dropped it as she did so.

"It's a page about something called… blood adoption?" Artemis said in confusion while the Wizards froze up at the mention of the adoption that the two could perform without anyone elses approval.

"Seems simple enough but it requires consent from both of the participants." Artemis mused aloud, looking at a shocked Danielle curiously and causing the other red head to flush under the knowing looks she got from Thalia and Elizabeth.

"Well Danielle would consent no problem as long as it isn't any inconvenience to you, mi' lady. What was it you said before Danielle? Something about Lady Artemis being more of a mother to you than Lily Potter ever was." Thalia teased her friend who shot her a glare that was ruined by the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. She hadn't meant for Lady Artemis to learn of that.

"Then that settles it. Here Zoe hold the book and check out the page you were asked too. Danielle come here and let's get you adopted shall we?" Artemis said causing Danielle to nervously walk over to her mistress while a few of the Wizards looked ready to object.

"You say one word against my sister finally being happy with a mother figure that actually takes care of her and my spear will run you through." Thalia hissed at the Wizards as she summoned out her electric spear while Elizabeth was eyeing the Wizards as she threw a handful of flames up and down as if it were a baseball.

"Let my blood enter your veins so that I may claim you as my own. Your blood shall enter my veins only to further the claim for if we share the same blood and if we truly wish it you shall now and forever be my child." Artemis chanted the small incantation/oath that the book had said while holding her bleeding hand to Danielles own bleeding one. A bright flash of silver light sealed the incantation/oath and Artemis snapped her fingers, causing the bleeding on her and Danielles hands to stop as her symbol appeared over Danielles head. It was now official Artemis had claimed her one and only child. While Artemis would have loved to adopt all of her Hunters the book said it could only be done between a willing person, in this case Artemis, and a magical child, in this case Danielle. Danielle was the only magical hunter too so it was unfortunate but the other Hunters could not be adopted by their beloved goddess.

"Thick as sisters we are but bound by blood or name we are not. With this incantation I hereby adopt thee as my sister in all but blood, Danielle Nightshade." Zoe read the incantation on the page she was looking at causing Danielle to stare at her shocked as the silver light flashed, sealing the incantation between the two new sisters. Danielle almost literally flew over to tackle Zoe in a hug as well before turning back and hugging Artemis tightly.

"Thanks mom." Danielle whispered to her new mother, causing Artemis to beam at her happily and hug her back before a pointed cough from Hera broke them apart while Aphrodite was wailing at the touching scene she had just witnessed.

"Woohoo! I got a niece finally!" Apollo cheered causing the Gods and Goddesses to chuckle slightly while Zoe smiled at her new little sister and handed her back the magical book.

**"Chapter 1"**


End file.
